Prove It
by Mimi154
Summary: Une petite histoire entre Drago et Hermione ! Venez lire...je suis toujours aussi nul pour les résumés ! xd Reviews please...!
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut à tous ! Nouvelle fic come vous voyez, mais ce n'est pas une des miennes ! En fait, j'ai lu une fic en anglais que j'ai trouvé pas mal, j'ai donc décidé de la traduire.**_

_**Cette fic est de Ren-San.**_

_**Voila, bonne lecture, j'essayerai de poster les chapitres rapidement !**_

_Chapitre 1_

_Hermione était en tournée, patrouillant au 4eme étage. Cette ronde avait débuté comme toutes les autres._

_Elle avait attrapé deux Sixième Année de Poufsouffles pressé contre le mur, s'embrassant rudement l'un l'autres. __**(NDT : Je ne savais pas comment traduire la dernière partie car littéralement, c'est 'se baissant fortement l'un l'autre' donc …^^)**__ Les menaçants de détention, ils s'enfuirent._

_« Dégoutant » murmura-t-elle, reprenant sa ronde._

_« Qu'est ce qui est si dégoutant Granger ? » dit une voix cool provenant de sa gauche._

_Oh génial, pensa Hermione, cette nuit peut-elle être pire encore ?_

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais hors des dortoirs après le couvre feu ? »_

_A part essayer de m'énerver, pensa-t-elle._

_Drago flâna jusqu'à elle, puis marcha le long du couloir à ses côtés._

_« Ronde bien sûr ! Je suis préfet, je dois remplir mes devoirs aussi bien que les autres ! » Répliqua t-il négligemment, comme si c'était la chose la plus habituelle au monde que de parler avec elle._

_« Tu ne m'as pas répondu, qu'est ce qui est si dégoutant ? »_

_« Le fait que chaque nuit, je tombe sur des personnes qui couchent ensemble dans tous les sens, dans une classe ou autre. » dit Hermione. Pourquoi de toute façon s'y intéresse t-il ?_

_« C'est dégoutant ! »_

_« La seule raison pour laquelle tu penses que c'est dégoutant c'est car tu es une prude qui n'a jamais embrasé personne ! » dit Drago._

_Hermione s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle l'entendit dire ça et haleta._

_Drago la regarda alors._

_« Oh mon Dieu. Sérieusement, je plaisantais. Mais tu n'as vraiment jamais embrassé personne ?! Tu n'es qu'une prude ! »_

_« Je ne suis pas une prude ! » insista Hermione._

_Drago réduisit la distance entre eux deux._

_Hermione se plongea dans ses yeux gris et en eu le souffle coupé._

_Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait fait pour ne jamais remarqué combien il était sexy._

_Ses cheveux blonds plaqués derrière ses oreilles criait « baise-moi ! »._

_Il se baissa vers son oreille et lui murmura ces deux mots._

_« Prouve-le. »_

_Il ouvrit une porte derrière lui et poussa Hermione dedans._

_Drago la pressa contre la porte. Elle savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure idée qui soit, mais elle l'embrassa, verrouillant la porte derrière elle._

_Drago l'embrassa rudement en retour. Hermione gémit ouvrant la bouche pour le laisser l'explorer avec sa langue, pendant qu'elle se dépêchait de détacher sa chemise._

_Elle promena ses doigts le long de son torse, lui arrachant un soupir en retour._

_Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise et à défaire son soutien-gorge, lançant les deux au sol, et saisissant ses seins presque péniblement pour elle. Elle se cambra à son contact._

_Il descendit ses lèvres le long de son cou, suçant plus durement à chaque halètement provenant de sa bouche, allant parfois sur sa poitrine et la léchant._

_Hermione défit son pantalon, le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes pendant qu'il faisait sa jupe ainsi que sa culotte._

_Malfoy glissa un doigt en elle, ce qui la fit presque crier son nom alors qu'elle se mouvait sur son doigt._

_La plaquant au sol, il remplaça rapidement son doigt par sa langue, plongeant en elle rapidement et léchant son jus, entrainant des cris provenant d'Hermione. _

_Elle plongea ses doigts dans ses cheveux et boucha ses hanches essayant d'arriver à l'orgasme, qui était si proche._

_Drago lécha son clitoris, et mis deux doigts en elle, la faisant atteindre finalement l'orgasme, criant son nom et cambrant le dos._

_« Drago, s'il te plait… » Dit-elle, utilisant son prénom._

_Normalement, elle ne suppliait jamais, mais là, c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire._

_« S'il te plait. »_

_Drago rigola alors qu'il revenait vers ses lèvres. Hermione put alors se gouter, le gout étant toujours présent sur sa langue._

_Il la pénétra gentiment, pensant qu'elle était vierge, car, après tout, c'était Granger._

_Mais il fut surpris de ne pas sentir de résistance._

_Il ressortit pour mieux la pénétrer à nouveau, gémissement._

_« Tu avais raison. Tu n'es pas prude. C'était avec qui Granger ? » Murmura t-il à son oreille._

_« Arrête de parler 5 minutes pour l'amour de Merlin ! » dit Hermione, entourant ses hanches de ses jambes pour l'enfoncer encore plus en elle._

_Il prit alors un rythme rapide, s'enfonçant dans sa chaude intimité, grognant de l'effort._

_Il allait venir bientôt, mais il voulait que ce soit elle en premier. Il fit alors passait sa main entre eux deux, et entreprit de caresser son clitoris de son pouce tandis qu'il poussait en elle._

_Elle cria alors à nouveau alors qu'elle atteignait finalement l'orgasme._

_Les mouvements de Drago devinrent alors irréguliers, comme il atteignait lui aussi l'orgasme._

_Il s'allongea sur elle, tandis que tous deux tenter de reprendre leur souffle._

_« Waouh » dit-elle._

_Toute la tension qui s'était accumulé entre eux depuis la Première Année, dut à leur haine mutuelle avait disparu._

_« Ouais. » lui répondit Drago, faisant apparaitre une couverture sur eux deux._

_« On devra absolument recommencer ! »_

_**Voila le premier chapitre ! **_

_**Ca vous plait ?**_

_**Est-ce que ca vaut le coup que je continue de traduire pour vous ?**_

_**Faites moi part de vos impressions !**_

_**Bisouxxx**_

_**A la prochaine ! =)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Voila le second chapitre, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! **_

_**Reviews please … ! x)**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_Chapitre 2_

"_**cause when you're around my defenses go down**_

_**Feelings get stronger, looks get longer**_

_**The closer you come, the weaker I get**_

_**If it ain't happened now, just ain't happened yet"**_

_**-Blackhawk "I'm not strong enough to say no"**_

_Drago s'effondra sur le lit, à côté d'Hermione, haletant._

_Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils couchaient ensemble, depuis cette fameuse nuit dans la salle de classe._

_Quelques jours après cette première nuit, Hermione patrouillait de nouveau._

_Drago et elle se croisèrent au cinquième étage, et il l'avait tiré dans la salle la plus proche._

_Hermione n'eu cette fois pas le temps de protester une fois à l'intérieur._

_Il l'avait pressé contre un mur et avait collé ses lèvres aux siennes._

_Toutes idées cohérentes et raisonnables avaient alors quitté son esprit._

_Et depuis ce deuxième soir, ils couchaient ensemble presque chaque nuit._

_D'abord, tout cela avait semblé très excitant pour eux deux. Après tout, c'est comme interdit, et c'était dangereux. La meilleure fille que Drago n'ai jamais eu entre les mains._

_Il l'embrassa sur l'épaule comme elle reprenait ses esprits après l'orgasme. Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle continué de venir chaque nuit dans son lit __**(NDT : moi perso je la comprends ! mdr)**__. Mais quelque chose la poussait à y aller chaque nuit. Une fois, elle a essayé de ne pas y aller, juste pour une seule petite fois, mais à une heure du matin, elle était en train de devenir folle. Elle s'inquiétait de comment cela avait il pu arriver. Hermione détestait Drago._

_Elle se rappelle alors une chose que sa mère avait l'habitude de dire : « Le dégout se change en désir. ». Elle ressentait définitivement du désir envers Drago Malfoy. Et elle ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser._

_« C'était génial ! » dit-il._

_Ca l'était toujours d'ailleurs._

_Hermione soupira, se leva et commença à s'habiller afin de partir._

_« Où tu vas ? »_

_« Je dois y aller. » répondit Hermione, remettant sa culotte._

_Elle ne voulait pas être attrapée alors qu'elle rentrait des cachots des Serpentards à la Tour de Gryffondor un matin._

_Drago saisit son bras et la plaqua sur le lit. Il pressa ses lèvres contre son cou, l'emmenant alors loin de ses pensées, et bougeant ses mains de façon à enlever les vêtements qu'elle avait remit._

_« Je pense que tu devrais rester. Ce serait mieux. »_

_« Non Drago, je dois y aller. » réussi à dire Hermione._

_Ses lèvres allèrent plus bas, vers ses seins, prenant le temps de lécher chacun d'entre eux avant de tracer un chemin jusqu'à son estomac par des baisers. De son estomac, il alla à son clitoris, qu'il lécha très lentement._

_Hermione commença à protester de nouveau mais sa réponse sortit sous la forme d'un gémissement intelligible. _

_Elle frissonna alors qu'il glisser ses doigts en elle, les poussant en haut, vers son estomac._

_Comment savait-il de quelle façon jouer avec son corps aussi bien ? Drago savait où toucher de façon à y arriver._

_Drago plongea ses doigts dans sa chaude intimité, en soufflant doucement un air chaud sur son clitoris. Elle haleta alors qu'un orgasme la frappait, pressant ses hanches contre sa bouche._

_Drago lui sourit d'un air satisfait, alors que son visage était rouge et scintillant de sueur, sa poitrine montant à chaque halètement._

_« Maintenant, tu vas rester ? »_

_Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, il voulait la garder dans ses bras un peu plus longtemps, Dieu, il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir à la lâcher. Mais il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il lui dise un jour._

_« Drago, je dois y aller. On ne peut pas risque que quelqu'un me voit partir, et que nous soyons ensuite découvert. »_

_Bien sûr, pensa t-il. Elle se rassit, et commença à mettre ses vêtements à nouveau._

_« Personne ne nous verra, il est 4heures du matin, amour. »_

_Drago la bascula en arrière, et enveloppa sa taille de son bras afin de la garder en place._

_Hermione roula des yeux._

_« Tiens, c'est amour maintenant ?! Depuis quand suis-je ton amour ? »_

_« Hermione, peut on s'il te plait ne pas commencer ça ? » soupira Drago._

_C'est à cause de cela qu'il savait que c'était risqué. L'un d'entre eux tomberait amoureux de l'autre, cette personne voudra alors plus que ce qui se passe maintenant, et quand cela n'arrivera pas, cette personne sera blessé._

_Il s'était juste attendu à ce que se soit Hermione en premier._

_« J'abandonne okay ? Je t'aime __**(NDT : je précise qu'il dit I like you et non pas I love you. Je préciserais quand e sera l'inverse !)**__. Beaucoup. Je ne pensais pas que je te considérerais comme quelqu'un d'autre qu'une personne avec laquelle je peux coucher, mais c'est le cas. Maintenant pourrais tu rester un peu plus longtemps s'il te plait ? »_

_Hermione le regarda, choqué. Sa respiration devient coupée. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait._

_«Je t'aime beaucoup aussi. Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? »_

_Il ne lui répondit pas._

_Hermione soupira à nouveau. Etant habillé, elle se dirigea vers la porte._

_C'est bien ce que je pensais, pensa t-elle comme elle traversé le château._

_« Honnêtement, à quoi tu t'attendais ? A ce qu'il te confesse son amour, qu'il change de voie et que vous viviez ensemble tous les deux, heureux jusqu'à la fin ? Ca ne marche pas comme ca dans la vraie vie. » Pensa t'elle alors que son esprit tourné autour du seul fait que Drago l'aimait._

_Mais il aimait probablement seulement le sexe, réfléchi t'elle alors qu'elle se glissait dans son propre lit._

_Elle se fit alors une promesse à elle-même. Jamais plus elle ne le retrouverait dans son lit._

_**Voila, fin du chapitre deux ! Ca vous a plu ?**_

_**Je sais pas vous, mais moi je suis époustouflé que personne ne se réveille. Elle et D couche ensemble dans les dortoirs, mais aucun mecs autour ne réagit, et ensuite elle pénètre dans son propre dortoir, à quatre heures du mat sans réveillez personne ? Je ne sais pas vous mais moi, quand je rentre dans une pièce avec des personnes qui dorment, j'arrive toujours à les réveiller ! ^^**_

_**Bref j'arrête là mon délire !!**_

_**A la prochaine ! =)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Voila la suite, désolé d'avoir tardé ! **_

_**Box Bonne lecture.**_

_Chapitre 3_

_Hermione rassembla ses affaires et s'empressa de quitter la salle de Potions, pressé d'aller en Métamorphose._

_Toute l'heure, elle s'était battue contre elle-même pour ne pas jeter un coup d'œil à Drago._

_Elle avait perdu……4 fois._

_Le couloir était plein d'élèves, elle soupira, ça allait prendre du temps pour arriver en classe._

_Pendant qu'elle se faisait cette réflexion, un bras sortit de nulle part, l'attrapa et la tira dans un placard à balais._

_« Qu'est ce que… » Commença Hermione._

_Mais elle fut rapidement coupée par un Drago qui pressait ses lèvres voracement contre les siennes._

_Pendant un instant, elle oublia la promesse qu'elle s'était faite, et commença à l'embrasser en retour. Elle avait aussitôt glissé ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux de Drago._

_Puis, se rappelant sa promesse, elle rompit le baiser, et le repoussa._

_« Tu ne peux pas savoir comme c'était dure de se concentrer avec toi devant, aussi sexy. » murmura Drago à son oreille._

_Il la poussa contre le mur, appuyant durement ses hanches contre les siennes, prouvant ainsi ses prochaines paroles._

_« J'ai voulu te jeter sur le bureau et te prendre sans attendre pendant que tout le monde nous regardait faire ! »_

_Hermione adorait quand il disait des choses comme ca, elle ne savait pas pourquoi._

_Il commença à l'embrasser de bas en haut sur son cou. Hermione gémit, son souffle sortant sous la forme de petits halètements._

_« Drago, j'ai, oh mon dieu… je dois aller en cours. » réussi à dire Hermione._

_Les lèvres de Drago et les siennes se réunirent une dernière fois avant qu'il la lâche._

_« Je te verrais tout à l'heure, et ensuite nous continuerons là où nous avons arrêtés. » dit-il avant de sortir du placard._

_Hermione s'arrangea avant de se diriger vers la salle de cours._

_Quand elle arriva là bas, le Professeur McGonagall lui enleva dix points pour son retard._

_Soupirant, elle s'assit à côté d'Harry, et le professeur continua son cours._

_« Hermione est ce que ca va, tu me sembles un peu à côté de la plaque, et tu n'es jamais en retard en cours d'habitude. » lui demanda Harry._

_Il la regarda avec inquiétude dans les yeux, mais aussi avec un peu de soupçon._

_Elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'Harry découvre tout._

_Ron ne s'en rendrait pas compte jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui dise…_

"_Hein ? Euh...ouais Harry, je vais bien, vraiment." Déclara Hermione rapidement._

_Après un dernier regard, Harry reporta son attention sur le devant de la salle._

_Quand elle comprit que les choses ne pouvaient pas empirer, elle s'empara du devoir qu'elle avait rendu la dernière fois._

_En haut de la feuille, il ya avait un énorme A. Un acceptable ?! Hermione n'avait jamais reçu un acceptable de toute sa vie. Le professeur McGonagall lui jeta un coup d'œil déçu avant de finir de rendre les devoirs aux autres élèves._

_Elle cacha à la hâte son essai, évitant ainsi à Harry de le voir, ce qui l'aurait rendu encore plus soupçonneux._

_Quand elle arriva au déjeuner, elle trouva Harry en train de raconter à Ron qu'elle était arrivée en retard en cours. Tout le long du déjeuner, ils s'envoyèrent des coups d'oeil inquiets._

_Elle n'était pas du tout inquiète en ce qui concerne Ron, il était assez lent pour certaines choses, mais Harry était sur le point de devenir un vrai problème._

_Tard cette nuit là, Hermione commença sa ronde. Elle était nerveuse quant au fait que Drago débarque et l'emmène dans n'importe quelle classe vide._

_Elle était impuissante face à lui. C'était comme si son corps agissait de son propre chef._

_Autant qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas bien, elle était bien entre ses mains qui glissaient sur sa peau, et son nom sur ses lèvres sonnait si juste._

_« Hey, ici Hermione. » appela une voix derrière elle._

_Bien, il l'avait trouvé. Drago marchait vers elle. Hermione s'était presque arrêté et l'avait reconnu, mais elle avait continué de marcher._

_« Rappelle-toi Hermione, plus jamais. » dit son subconscient._

_Hermione ne lui répondit pas, feignant de ne pas avoir entendu. Il l'appela à nouveau._

_Hermione s'arrêta._

_« Quoi ?? »_

_Drago était venu derrière elle, et avait enveloppé ses bras autour d'elle, un autour de sa taille et un qui entourait ses épaules, et il plongea sa tête (à lui) dans son cou (à elle ^^)._

_« Tu m'as manqué. »_

_« J'en suis persuadé. » répondit-elle sarcastiquement comme elle roulée des yeux, elle savait où tout cela allait mener._

_Elle devait rester forte._

_Mais c'était trop dur. _

_Elle s'enroula dans ses bras et examina ses yeux gris orageux._

_Drago lui sourit d'un air satisfait avant de la tirer dans la classe la plus proche._

_Ses lèvres ont immédiatement trouvé les siennes comme il l'appuyé contre le mur._

_Elle entoura ses jambes autour de sa talle et il poussa légèrement vers le haut, entrainant des gémissements de la part des deux amants._

_« Au diable la promesse ! Je continuerais de faire l'amour avec lui désormais. » Pensa Hermione._

_Ses doigts défirent à la hâte leurs deux chemises, et elle les jeta à côtés d'eux. Drago lui enleva son soutien-gorge, et commença à l'embrasser en descendant vers ses seins._

_Ill les débarrassa tous deux de leur jupe et pantalons, ainsi que de leurs sous-vêtements._

_Normalement, il commencé lentement fin de l'exciter, et elle lui aurait fait la même chose, mais il en avait envie, maintenant._

_Il la pénétra directement, et elle poussa es cris de surprise._

_« Merlin, Hermione… »Gémit-il comme il poussé en elle à nouveau._

_Sa tête était posée sur son épaule, et elle criait son nom en rythme avec ses poussées frénétiques, le priant d'y aller plus durement._

_« Drago » haleta t'elle tandis que ses doigts parcouraient son dos._

_Elle pouvait sentir que le nœud dans son estomac devenait de plus en plus serrait à chaque poussée._

_« J'y suis presque. S'il te plait. Plus vite. »_

_Drago déplaça son bras entre eux deux, et appuya son pouce contre son clitoris._

_Hermione cria finalement son nom contre l'épaule de Drago comme l'orgasme la frappait._

_Après encore quelques poussées, il fut finalement pris aussi par l'orgasme, et ses jambes fléchirent, les faisant tombés tous deux, reprenant leur souffle._

_« Je pensais ce que je disais tout à l'heure. » dit finalement Drago._

_Ayant retrouvé un peu de force, il remettait ses vêtements sur lui._

_Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire._

_« Ce matin, je veux dire. Ce n'était pas un stratagème pour te faire rester un peu plus et qu'on rigole encore un peu. »_

_Hermione le regarda fixement, déconcerté par cette soudaine déclaration._

_Drago lui donna un baiser rapide avant de sortir de la salle._

_Elle resta là, toujours sidérée. Il se souciait d'elle ? Elle n'était pas juste un coup comme un autre pour lui ?_

_Elle secoua la tête et ouvrit la porte pour sorti quand elle rentra dans quelqu'un._

_« Qu'est ce que tu faisais Hermione ? » Dit une voix familière, avec un fond d'amusement __**(NDT : Ca se dit ?! ^^)**__._

_Hermione savait alors que Harry l'avait pris la main dans le sac._

_**Tadam, chapitre 3. **_

_**J'ai mis du temps, désolé ! **_

_**Un petit review pour la route ce serait sympa ! x)**_

_**Bref, à la prochaine ! =)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Un autre chapitre !**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_Chapitre 4_

"_**They told me be sensible with your new love**__**,  
Don T be fooled thinking this is the last you all find.  
But they never stood in the dark with you love,  
When you take me in your arms and drive me slowly out of my mind"**_

_**-Mel Carter "Hold me, thrill me, kiss me"**_

_« Harry ? Que…que fais tu ici ? » Dit Hermione choquée._

_Ca ne pouvait pas arriver. Elle y avait pensé à maintes reprises. Elle se sentait comme un enfant pris la main dans le bocal à biscuits avant le diner._

_Harry lui sourit légèrement, cela l'effraya quelque peu._

_Il allait au choix courir tout dire à Ron qui ferait une scène et ainsi toute l'école le serait ou alors il la taquinerait impitoyablement. Elle pria pour que ce soit le deuxième, elle pouvait supporter aisément les taquineries._

_« Eh bien, j'étais inquiet pour toi, tu semblais complètement ailleurs aujourd'hui. Donc j'ai sorti la carte afin de te trouver et de te parler. Ensuite je t'ai vu avec Malfoy. J'ai pensé qu'il devait peut être te donner du fil à retordre » expliqua Harry avec un petit haussement d'épaules. _

_« Mais il me semble que c'est le contraire. As-tu envie d'expliquer ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. » commença Hermione._

_Harry leva très légèrement un sourcil._

_« Ok, c'est exactement ce que tu penses. Drago et moi on se voit depuis quelques temps, je pense que l'on peut dire ça comme ça, depuis quelques mois. »_

_Ils commencèrent à marcher vers la Salle Commune dans le silence._

_Hermione n'avait jamais eu honte de tout ceci autant que à ce moment là._

_« Donc, vous deux vous êtes comme … petit ami/petite amie ? Est-ce que tu réalises que c'est Drago Malfoy ? Tu sais, le con qui a fait de ta vie un enfer sur Terre ? »_

_« C'est juste du sexe ! C'est tout ce qu'il y a et qu'il n'y aura jamais. Et oui, je sais que c'est Drago. Penses tu que je vous l'aurais caché si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre ? Et je suis désolé de vous l'avoir caché. J'ai horreur de vous mentir à toi et à Ron. »_

_Hermione baissa les yeux, entourant son corps de ses deux bras._

_Ils ne dirent plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés à la Salle Commune._

_Avant d'aller dans sa chambre, elle saisit le bras de Harry et le regarda droit dans les yeux._

_« Harry, ne le dit à personne s'il te plait. Ok ? Tu n'es pas supposé être au courant. Juste, promet le moi s'il te plait ? »_

_Harry soupira._

_« Je ne le ferais pas. Hermione, l'opinion que j'ai de toi n'a pas changé. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais couché avec aucune fille. Comme tu le sais d'ailleurs avec les quelques fois où on a couché ensemble. Je ne veux juste pas que tu sois blessée, surtout par tu veux continuer cette 'histoire', je ne dirais rien. Quoi que tu décides, je te soutiendrais. »_

_« Merci. »_

_Hermione le serra dans ses bras avant qu'ils ne montent à leurs dortoirs respectifs._

_Elle n'arriva pas à dormir cette nuit là. Elle remua et se tourna, essayant de se vider l'esprit. Harry savait mais il n'était pas fou contre elle._

_A vrai dire, elle était assez folle pour eux deux. Plus tôt dans la journée, Hermione s'était trouvé à un carrefour avec deux directions possibles : elle pouvait continuer son 'histoire ' avec Drago et ressentir de la culpabilité, ou elle pouvait dire à Drago que c'était fini, et se sentir mieux._

_Mais, après les événements de ce soir, elle avait trouvé une autre voie : Drag a dit qu'il se souciait d'elle, alors tant qu'elle ne serait pas ce que cela voulait vraiment dire, ce serait comme un point lumineux vers la bonne direction ……_

_**Et voila ! Deux chap' en une soirée ! Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je me trouve géniale étant donnée que je les traduits un peu en direct live mais bon…MDR**_

_**A la prochaine ! =)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Voila un nouveau chapitre ! Franchement je suis désolé, ça fait longtemps mais bon…. Quelques little soucis, enfin bref ! **_

_**J'essayerai d'en mettre plusieurs dans la semaine ! Voila, bonne lecture ! **_

_Chapitre 5_

_Le matin suivant, Hermione grogna en se réveillant en remarquant qu'il était seulement Quatre heure. Elle supposa que c'était à cause de son horloge interne qui était habitué à se lever tôt pour rejoindre la Tour des Gryffondors._

_Elle se demanda si Drago était lui aussi réveillé._

_Après avoir pris la décision de le rejoindre dans sa chambre, Hermione s'habille et se dirigea silencieusement vers les cachots souterrains des Serpentard : elle devait lui dire que Harry savait tout._

_Elle était nerveuse à cause de certaine choses, elle n'était pas sûre de savoir s'il se mettrait en colère ou pas, non pas qu'il n'y avait de nombreuses choses sur lesquelles s'inquiétaient, elle pouvait se défendre contre lui, mais il y avait quatre autres garçons qui dorment dans cette chambre._

_Elle se retrouva rapidement devant l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Serpentard. Hermione grimpa tranquillement de la Salle Commune aux dortoirs._

_« Drago…T'es réveillé ? » chuchota Hermione, ouvrant les rideaux autour de son lit._

_A sa surprise, il était réveillé, regardant fixement le plafond allongé sur son lit à baldaquin, profondément plongé dans ses pensées._

_« Tu ne pouvais pas rester loin de moi trop longtemps Granger, hein ? » la taquina Drago, souriant toujours d'un air satisfait._

_Hermione s'assit sur son lit après avoir fermé les rideaux. Drago enroula son bras autour d'elle et la tira pour qu'elle s'allonge à côté de lui._

_« Drago, non. » dit Hermione en tentant d'enlever son bras, vainement._

_Hermione se tourna en le regardant fixement, mais il la coupa en l'embrassant profondément._

_Hermione s'écarta brusquement._

_« Harry le sait. Il sait tout. »_

_Drago soupira, et se laissa tomber sur ses oreillers. C'était mauvais. Potter est venu et tout s'effondra à nouveau._

_« Tout ? »_

_« Tout. » confirma Hermione._

_Elle s'assit sur le lit et se tourna pour lui faire face, remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine._

_« Il a dit qu'il ne le dirait à personne, même si nous continuons ou quoi que nous faisons. J'ai confiance en lui. Mais…que devons nous faire ? »_

_Drago resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes, pesant mentalement le pour et le contre._

_Hermione retient son souffle inconsciemment, s'en rendant compte seulement quand elle commença à avoir le vertige._

_Il allait tout arrêter, elle le savait au plus profondément d'elle-même. Mais elle ne voulait pas._

_Drago s'assit et caressa son visage de sa main, remettant une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. Sa main s'arrêta sur son cou, Hermione ressentit la chaleur de sa main._

_Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens un instant, le gris orageux rencontrant le marron, comme le ciel rencontre la terre un instant._

_Finalement, il parla._

_« Je ne pense pas que nous devrions arrêter juste parce qu'il le sait. Je…je ne veux pas te laisser. »_

_Hermione le regarda fixement et avec sérieux. Elle n'était pas habitué à ce côté-là de Drago ; le côté peu sûre, honnête et vulnérable._

_Elle lui adressa un sourire timide et entrelaça sa main dans la sienne. Son dilemme de la nuit dernière était résolu._

_« Je ne veux pas te laisser non plus. » lui avoua t'elle._

_Drago l'embrassa tandis qu'il la plaquait le dos contre le lit et se couchant sur elle._

_Ce n'était pas comme la plupart des baisers qu'ils avaient partagé. La nuit dernière, ils avaient été sauvages et avides. Aujourd'hui ils étaient doux et presque affectueux._

_Ses lèvres se déplacèrent le long de sa mâchoire et sur son coup, plaçant des baisers délicats sur sa clavicule pendant qu'il défaisait sa chemise et enlevait son soutien-gorge._

_Drago prit son sein en coupe dans sa main __**(Ndt : ca se dit ? ^^)**__, le massant doucement, avant que sa langue ne trace un chemin délibérément lent jusqu'au bas de son ventre : il tourna autour de son nombril, et grignota ensuite l'os de sa hanche._

_Hermione soupira de contentement et dirigea une main dans ses cheveux soyeux._

_Drago commença à lui enlever son jean et ses sous-vêtements, embrassant délicatement ses jambes tout en les faisant glisser._

_Ses doigts se dirigèrent alors vers son clitoris qu'il commença à masser doucement._

_Hermione soupira son nom et cambra ses hanches, essayant de le faire aller plus rapidement, chose qu'il ne fit pas._

_Elle saisit son bras et le tira jusqu'à son visage._

_« Je te veux. » chuchota t'elle en enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille._

_Drago inclina la tête et la pénétra de façon cruellement tentante, pendant qu'ils soupiraient tous les deux, ayant enfin le sentiment d'être entier._

_Drago accéléré progressivement, avant de ralentir à nouveau._

_« Tu es si belle. » chuchota t'il doucement à son oreille._

_Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir si c'était son souffle chaud ou bien les mots qu'il avait prononcé qu'il lui envoya une onde de choc à travers son corps tremblant._

_Drago faisait glisser ses doigts de haut en bas, le long de sa peau douce._

_Une heure plus tard, Hermione était couché, observant l'homme allongé à ses côtés, et qui dormait paisiblement, ses bras l'entourant solidement._

_Il avait été si doux avec elle cette fois. Hermione ne s'était jamais senti aussi de quelqu'un comme elle venait de l'être._

_« Hermione… »Murmura Drago resserrant sa poigne autour d'elle et la tirant plus près de lui, près de son chaud et accueillant torse._

_Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, comme elle comprenait qu'il rêvait d'elle._

_Elle ferma les yeux et laissa le sommeil l'emporter, emportant Drago dans ses rêves._

_**Et voila, bon j'ai galéré mais je l'ai fait. XD **_

_**Je tiens à repréciser que je ne suis en aucun cas contre les reviews ! Mdrr**_

_**A la prochaine ! =)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello hello, désolé j'avais promis de poster plus tôt … mais plein de trucs à faire donc voila, dsl.**_

_**Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture.**_

_Chapitre 6_

_Drago se réveilla et sentait toujours la chaleur familière de Hermione toujours contre lui. Il pensait qu'elle aurait déjà fait son habituelle « évasion », en raison de sa paranoïa que quelqu'un l'attrape alors qu'elle quittait les cachots. En fait, elle ne s'était jamais endormie contre lui. Hermione retrouvait toujours son propre lit avant de tomber de sommeil._

_Il n'entendait aucun ronflement provenant des autres lits, « qu'elle heure est-il ? » pensa t-il._

_Ses yeux tombèrent sur la fille à côté de lui, sa poitrine montait et descendait à chacun de ses souffles. Drago fit glisser un doigt le long de son bras, se rendant compte à quel point sa peu était douce…_

_Comment avait-il pu ne pas se rendre compte de combien elle était belle avant sa Septième Année ? Avant qu'il ne puisse penser quoi que soit d'autre, ses paupières s'ouvrirent._

_« Hey. » dit-elle avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres._

_« Hey » répondu Drago._

_Il ouvrit les rideaux et atteint un niveau d'anxiété supérieur quand il se rendit compte que la chambre était vide de ses colocataires._

_Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le réveil. Il était 8h._

_Drago se leva et commença à s'habiller._

_« Nous devrions aller au petit-déjeuner. A ton avis, combien de temps avant que Potter et Weasley partent à ta recherche ? »_

_Hermione roula des yeux comme elle commencé à chercher ses vêtements._

_« Dieu merci, on est Samedi. » se dit-elle, « Ils doivent se dire que je suis à la bibliothèque ou quelque chose comme ca … »_

_Ils s'habillèrent et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle en se tenant la main puisqu'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs._

_Quand ils arrivèrent dans le Hall, Hermione lâcha sa main, mais Drago l'arrêta et se mit devant elle._

_« Hermione attend. J'ai pensé à quelque chose. » Drago fit une pause et prit une brusque inspiration. _

_« Je ne veux plus me cacher désormais. » reprit-il._

_« De quoi parles-tu ? » lui demanda Hermione, le regardant de façon suspicieuse._

_« Je parle du fait que je ne veux plus cacher notre relation. » répondit-il avec hésitation._

_« Est-ce que tu es sérieux ? » demanda Hermione, totalement sidérée._

_Drago acquiesça._

_« Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce qui pourrait se passer si les gens venaient à le savoir ? »_

_« Oui, et je ne m'en souci pas. » affirma Drago._

_« Ce qui pouvait avoir de pire est déjà arrivé ! » continua t-il._

_Elle se rappela alors les mots qu'il lui avait dit la première fois qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble._

_« Prouve-le. »_

_« Bien. »_

_Drago prit sa main et rentra dans la Grande Salle, la menant à la table des Gryffondors, là où Harry et Ron étaient assis._

_Hermione sentait que chaque personne présente avait le regard rivé sur eux, tandis qu'un silence e plomb régnait maintenant dans la Salle._

_« Drago, qu'est ce que tu fais ? » siffla t'elle, les joues rouges._

_« Je te le prouve. » répondit-il avec un grand sourire, s'asseyant à côté de ses amis._

_Ron, choqué, regarda Hermione s'assoir à côté de Drago. _

_Harry laissa tomber sa fourchette, et les regarda fixement, lui aussi choqué._

_« Qu'est ce que tu fous là, La Fouine ? » demanda Ron, moitié en colère et moitié incrédule. _

_« Je prend le petit-déjeuner avec Hermione. » répondit-il alors qu'il se servait de pancakes._

_Les yeux de Hermione passèrent nerveusement de son petit ami à ses meilleurs amis._

_Harry la regarda interrogatif __**(NDT : ??! ^^)**__ et elle fit un petit signe de la tête pour dire que tout allait pour le mieux._

_« Est-ce que vous vous fichez de moi ? Hermione ? Malfoy ? »S'exclama Ron._

_Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Ron se leva et sorti en un coup de vent de la Salle._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui Hermione, il reviendra a la raison. Tu sais comment Ron peut être. » Dit Harry essayant de se redonner de l'assurance._

_Lentement les conversations habituelles reprirent. Harry jeta un coup à Drago et gesticula sur le banc. »_

_« C'est…euh… maladroit… »_

_« Oui oui, il l'est. » acquiesça Drago._

_Il pouvait sentir les regards brulant de ceux de sa maison sur son dos. Il regarda Hermione et l'a vu jeter un coup d'œil à eux deux, s'attendant certainement à ce qu'ils commencent à se disputer._

_« Tu devrais manger quelque chose Hermione. »_

_« Quoi ?! Ah euh oui, je devrais. » Dit Hermione tout en se servant un bol d'avoine et en rajoutant de la cannelle._

_Elle devait admettre que ca se passait mieux que ce qu'elle avait attendu. Aucune baguette magique sortie, et seulement une seule insulte._

_Le reste du repas se passa dans un silence maladroit._

_« Oh zut, j'ai oublié le devoir de potions ! Je dois aller à la bibliothèque. »_

_« Je n'ai l'ai pas non plus commencé, je viens avec toi. » dit Harry tout en se levant._

_Hermione saisit la main de Drago et lui fit signe de les suivre._

_Quand Harry vit cela, il se dit que Drago se joindrait sûrement de plus en plus à eux dorénavant, plus qu'il ne l'aurait aimé._

_D'abord ils allèrent aux dortoirs des Gryffondors pour prendre ce dont ils avaient besoin puis ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque._

_Hermione alla rapidement chercher les livres dont ils auraient besoin pendant que Drago et Harry se laissaient lourdement tombé sur des chaises._

_Harry se pencha vers Drago._

_« Malfoy je veux te parler. »_

_« Vas-y. »_

_« Ecoute, Hermione est ma meilleure amie. Donc, je dois m'assurer que tu ne joues pas avec ses sentiments en couchant avec elle et en la convaincant que cela signifie vraiment quelque chose pour toi. Parce que, si tu la blesse, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer. » Dit Harry d'une voix monotone quoique clairement menaçant._

_« Elle semble vraiment t'aimer, donc je vais faire un effort pour te supporter. Mais, un mauvais coup, et tu es mort. »_

_« Je ne vais rien faire qui pourrait la blesser, Potter. » répondit brusquement Drago alors que Hermione revenait à leur table chargée d'une tonne de livre._

_Drago ne put pas s'empêcher de la taquiner._

_« Tu as ramené tous les livres qui concernent les potions ou quoi ? »_

_« Non, pas tout à fait. » dit-elle en souriant._

_Elle tendit un livre à Harry et s'assit afin de commencer son devoir._

_« C'est bon de voir que vous ne vous êtes pas entretués pendant que j'étais partie. »_

_« Non, nous nous essayons à la politesse, n'est ce pas Potter ? » dit Drago, en mettant son bras sur la chaise de Hermione._

_Harry inclina la tête et commença son essai. « Ca va prendre beaucoup de temps avant qu'on s'y habitue. » pensa t-il._

_**Tadaaaa !!!**_

_**Alors alors ?**_

_**Reviews svp, ca fait toujours plaisir je vous assure.**_

_**A la prochaine ! =)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Voila la suite pas trop rapidement je l'avoue, désolé ! **_

_**Merci pour vos reviews ca m'a fait plaisir, ca ne me gênera pas non plus que vous continuez ! ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture ! Bsx**_

_Chapitre 7_

_« Méfait accomplit. » dit Hermione, repliant la Carte du Maraudeur qu'elle avait emprunté à Harry._

_Elle avait vraiment besoin de parler à Ron, mais personne ne l'avait vu de toute la journée._

_Le petit point avec son nom était placé sur la Tour d'Astronomie. Elle alla jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie et trouva Ron assis sur le mur, les pieds dans le vide._

_« Hey »_

_« Hey » répondu Ron ne se retournant pas pour autant._

_Hermione s'assit contre le mur, pas assez courageuse pour faire comme Ron, et attendit qu'il parle le premier._

_« Hermione, c'est Drago Malfoy. »_

_« Oui, et tu es Ronald Weasley, je suis Hermione Granger, et Harry est Harry Potter. Y a qui d'autre ? » Demanda sarcastiquement Hermione._

_Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se rappela de rester calme, et de ne pas hurler contre lui. Ou, dans le pire des cas, le pousser du haut de la Tour._

_« Comment ? » demanda Ron._

_Hermione baissa les yeux sur ses genoux tout en se tordant les doigts._

_Ron tourna la tête pour la regarder._

_« Alors ? J'attends. Comment ? »_

_« Une nuit je patrouillais et j'ai heurté Drago. Une chose en entrainant une autre… » Dit lentement Hermione._

_Elle supposa que Ron pouvait comprendre le reste. C'était un peu trop dur à dire à Ron._

_Peut être parce qu'elle connaissait Harry bien et qu'il était des confidents l'un pour l'autre et pouvait donc tout ce dire. __**(NDT : moi non plus j'ai pas comprit cette phrase, je l'ai tourné dans tous les sens, mais ca veut jamais rien dire ! ^^)**_

_« Après cela, je ne pouvais pas arrêter de le voir. Et maintenant, je tiens vraiment à lui. Et il tient clairement à moi car c'est lui qui à proposer de s'asseoir à côté de moi au petit-déjeuner. »_

_« Il te blessera, comme il l'a fait pendant ces 7 années. » dit Ron, d'une voix à peine audible. « Il n'est pas le bon pour toi. »_

_« Et qui est au juste « le bon pour moi » Ronald ? » demanda Hermione, toute patience disparu, et qui a laissé place à la colère._

_Elle se leva, et se tourna pour lui faire face._

_« Bien, dit moi. Dis-moi-toi qui semble savoir clairement quel genre de gars est fait pour moi ! »_

_Ron se crispa à cette phrase mais ne dit rien. Hermione sentait les larmes coulaient de ses yeux._

_Elle se tourna et marcha vers la porte. Elle lui jeta un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule._

_« Tu sais, Drago lui au moins a été enclin à enterrer la hache de guerre, et a essayé d'être poli avec toi …pour moi ! Il l'est avec Harry. Et Harry l'accepte. Pourquoi pas toi ? »_

_Et après cela, elle descendit l'escalier. Alors qu'elle marchait, elle se rendit finalement compte que ses pas ne la mener pas vers la Tour des Gryffondors, mais vers le cachot des Serpentards._

_Mais était-il dans son dortoir ? Mais même s'il n'y était pas, elle pouvait entrer et l'attendre dans sa chambre._

_Mais une autre pensée la frappa. Etait-il prudent d'entrer la dedans sans Drago pour le protéger des autres Serpentards qui la détestent ?_

_Bien sûre, elle pouvait s'en sortir s'il n'était qu'un ou deux, mais pas tout le dortoir !!_

_Elle tira sa baguette et la cacha dans sa manche, elle dit le mot de passe et rentra dans la Salle Commune, essayant d'ignorer les lumières éblouissantes qui provenaient des autres chambres._

_Une vague de soulagement l'envahi quand elle le trouva assis devant le feu avec Crabbe et Goyle et elle courra presque jusqu'à eux. Drago la regarda, confus et choqué._

_« Hermione ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Drago._

_Les autres personnes dans la chambre la fixèrent, voulant savoir la même chose._

_Il se leva et mit une main sur son épaule._

_« Vient, allons dans un endroit plus privé. »_

_« Il ne comprend pas. » dit finalement Hermione après qu'elle et Drago est atteint sa chambre. _

_Drago la regarda, confus._

_« Ron. J'ai essayé de parler avec lui. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que toi et moi sommes ensemble. Mais il n'a pas compris. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, c'est que tu es Drago Malfoy, le gars qui s'est moqué de nous trois. »_

_« Je me rends compte que j'ai vraiment été un mec immonde, mais j'essaie vraiment de compenser. » dit Drago en s'asseyant à côté d'elle._

_« Je sais que tu l'as été. Et j'aime que tu essaie de changer et que tu traines avec Harry. Masi Ron est aussi un de mes amis, et je veux qu'il t'accepte. » Dit Hermione, essayant d'empêcher ses larmes de couler. Merlin, Ron la rendait folle. « J'ai besoin qu'il l'accepte. Mais il ne le fera pas. Il dit que tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi. »_

_« Hermione s'il ne peut pas accepter ceci, c'est que, quelque part, peut être n'est il pas vraiment ton ami ?! » lui répondit Drago._

_Disant cela, il réalisa qu'il faisait une grosse bêtise._

_Rapidement, Hermione fondit en larmes. Il l'entoura de ses bras._

_« Hermione, je suis désolé. »_

_« A quoi on pensait ?! Ca ne marchera jamais. Nous sommes trop différents. Personne ne l'acceptera. Peut être devrions nous arrêter maintenant, avant que l'on se blesse. »_

_Drago se mit à genoux sur le sol __**(NDT : non c'est pas ce à quoi vous pensez ! =)) ) **__et la força à le regarder dans les yeux._

_« Hermione… Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?! Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à la Hermione Granger qui se fichait de ce que pouvez penser les autres personnes y compris un certain Weasley ?! Hein ? Où se cache cette Hermione là ? » Demanda Drago, rompant violemment le regard qu'ils échangeaient._

_« Je me fiche de ce que les autres pensent. » rajouta t-il._

_« Vraiment ? » Hermione hoqueta de surprise._

_Drago acquiesça._

_« Peut être a-t-il vraiment changé… » Pensa Hermione._

_« Oui. Je suis sûre que les autres Serpentards ne me parleront plus, mais j'ai Crabbe et Goyle. Mais ce que pensent les autres ne compte pas, non ? Maintenant peux tu arrêter d'être aussi mélodramatique et d'essayer de te séparer de moi ?!_

_« Tu as raison. » dit Hermione après un petit moment, tamponnant ses yeux avec un mouchoir de Drago. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par l'esprit. Tous les doutes que j'aurais pu avoir se sont amplifié quand j'ai parlé avec Ron. »_

_« Donc ca va mieux maintenant ? » demanda t-il, la rejoignant sur le lit._

_Elle lui adressât un faible sourire et acquiesça. Drago la renversa sur le lit pour la coucher à côté de lui, passant le bras sous son cou et entourant ses épaules. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant une demi-heure. _

_Drago traça des cercles sur son bras._

_« Tu resterais encore cette nuit ? »_

_« Non, je dois retourner à la Tour des Gryffondors. Je ne devrais pas m'habitué autant à dormir avec toi. Sinon qu'est ce qui ce passera quand tu ne seras pas là et que je doive dormir toute seule ? » Demanda Hermione._

_« Depuis quand as-tu besoin de quelqu'un pour dormir ? » pensa t'elle._

_En vérité, la nuit d'avant, quand ils étaient tombés de sommeil après avoir couché ensemble, ça avait été le sommeil le plus reposant qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis très longtemps._

_« Et dis moi au juste, où je serais parti hein ? Ecoute, ne t'inquiète pas de ce que l'avenir nous réserve, occupe toi seulement de ce soir. »_

_Hermione se retourna et posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Drago, écoutant le faible bruit sourd de son cœur._

_Les battements de son cœur l'entrainèrent rapidement dans les bras de Morphée._

_**Et voila !!! Vous en pensez quoi ?**_

_**A la prochaine ! =)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Voila la suite ! Bonne lecture !! **_

_Chapitre 8_

_Harry était assis dans un des fauteuils prés du feu. Il était bien 10h passé et aucun de ses meilleures amis n'étaient de retour. Hermione passerait probablement la nuit avec Drago, mais Ron n'était pas rentrer, et cela était vraiment inquiétant._

_Harry espéré que Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas rentrés dans un de leurs combats, mais c'était probablement ce qui avait du se passer, en en jugeant par leurs antécédents._

_Parfois il se demandait comment Ron et Hermione avaient pu être tout simplement amis, en raison de toutes leurs batailles. Enfin, même s'ils s'étaient battu, Harry se débrouillerait pour essayer de les réconcilier. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils se disputent pour une chose aussi futile._

_Harry ne se souciait pas vraiment de savoir si Hermione et Malfoy étaient heureux ensemble. Il la voyait la façon dont elle et Malfoy se regardaient. Et Hermione semblait si joyeuse le jour où ils avaient passée du temps tous les trois. Ils avaient juste espéré que Ron viendrait. Malfoy n'était pas aussi terrible que ce qu'ils l'avaient pensé._

_Autour de minuit, Harry entendu le trou du portrait s'ouvrir derrière lui. Se retournant, il vu Ron marchait vers l'escalier du dortoir avec le visage très fermé. Harry racla sa gorge et se leva._

_« Ron ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Vous vous êtes à nouveau battu ? » Demanda Harry, ayant déjà une idée générale de ce qui c'était passé._

_« Je ne veux pas parler de ca Harry. Reste hors de cette histoire. » Lui dit Ron, en marchant vers lui puis en se laissant tomber lourdement sur un fauteuil, à regardé fixement le feu._

_« Je peux pas rester en dehors de ca ! Toi et Hermione êtes mes meilleurs amis. Je déteste quand vous vous battez tous les deux. » Dit Harry._

_Ron feint de ne pas entendre ce qu'avait dit Harry._

_« Ecoute, je sais que tu n'aimes pas Malfoy, mais tu dois le supporter ! »_

_« QUOI ?!! Je dois supporter le fait que Hermione sorte avec ce, ce batard ?! » Cria Ron._

_Harry grimaça, espérant que Ron n'avait réveillé personne._

_« Oui, tu dois. Il rend Hermione très heureuse. Je pense que tu devrais essayer de surmonter ta haine, et essayer d'être sympa avec lui. Il est en fait assez sympathique avec nous. »_

_« Ecoute, j'ai déjà assez entendu de chose là-dessus de la part de Hermione, je n'ai pas besoin de toi aussi. » dit Ron._

_Harry soupira. Il n'allait clairement pas aboutir quelque part avec Ron._

_« Tu sais quoi, j'abandonne. Mais je ne vais pas revenir en arrière et essayer de vous rabibocher toi et Hermione cette fois. Et cette fois ci, je vais être de son côté. » Dit Harry._

_En jetant un dernier regard à Ron, il se retourna et monta les escaliers._

_Le lendemain matin vint très rapidement. Le soleil réveilla Harry ce qui le fit regretter de ne pas avoir tiré ses rideaux hier soir avant de s'endormir._

_Il mit sa tête sous son oreiller avant d'abandonner tout espoir de se rendormir._

_Harry prit une douche rapide avant de s'habiller et de descendre dans la Salle Commune._

_Il fut étonné de voir que Ron était déjà là assis dans le fauteuil où Harry l'avait laissé hier soir._

_« Tu viens au petit-déjeuner ? » demanda Harry._

_Ron l'ignora. Harry soupira et sortit de la Salle Commune._

_Quand il parvint à la Grande Salle, il fut surpris de voir Hermione et Malfoy déjà installée à la table des Serpentards, assis loin du reste des éléves de cette maison. _

_Crabbe était assis à côté de Malfoy tandis que Goyle était assis face à Crabbe. Malfoy avait son bras autour de la taille de Hermione._

_Hermione leva les yeux, le vit, et lui envoya un sourire, agitant le bras pour qu'il les rejoigne._

_Il s'approcha d'eux t s'assit à côté de Hermione tout en se servant de céréale._

_« Heyy »_

_« Heyy » dit Hermione, souriant toujours._

_Harry ne l'avait jamais vu sourire autant. Elle jetait des coups d'œil à la porte de temps en temps, cherchant Ron._

_Harry et Drago le devinèrent tous deux._

_« Je ne pense pas qu'il viendra Hermione. » dit Harry en secouant légèrement la tête._

_« Oh » _

_Harry lui parla de la conversation qu'il avait eue la veille avec Ron. Hermione soupira._

_« Merci d'avoir essayé Harry. Tu n'étais pas obligé. »_

_« Ouai Potter, euh… merci. » dit Drago maladroitement._

_Harry inclina la tête dans sa direction en reprenant son petit-déjeuner._

_Le regard de Drago dériva vers la porte et un petit sourire se posa sur ses lèvres._

_Harry et Hermione suivirent son regard et tous les deux laissèrent s'échapper un halètement. Ron venait vers eux, un petit air de défaite sur le visage._

_« Ca ne vous gène pas si je m'assois là ? » dit Ron indiquant la place entre Goyle et Harry._

_« Non, vas-y ! » dit Drago._

_Goyle jeta un regard de dégout à Drago et s'éloigna rapidement de Ron. _

_Crabbe et Goyle avaient encore du mal quant au fait d'être ami avec Hermione et ses amis._

_Hermione rayonné comme Ron se glissait sur le siège._

_« Ravi de voir que tu as décidé de te joindre à nous » dit Harry, en mettant une tape sur le dos de son ami._

_**Et voila, c'est fini ! Alors ? Vous en dites quoi ??!**_

_**Reviews svp !**_

_**A la prochaine ! =)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Heyy ! Je pense qu'on c'est mal compris au dernier chapitre, la fic n'est PAS fini ! =)**_

_**C'était seulement la fin du chapitre ! Voila suite d'ailleurs assez rapidement comme le dernier chapitre en était un petit !**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews, ca fait vraiment plaisir !!!!! ^^ **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_Chapitre 9_

_Les mois passèrent et se fut bientôt le temps des examens, les Aspics approchaient à grand pas._

_Hermione avait dit à Drago qu'elle avait besoin de se concentrer sur les révisions, ils n'avaient pas passé un moment proche __**(Ndt : par « moment proche » j'entends que ca fait longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas couché ensemble … vous deviez avoir compris ! ^^)**__ ensemble depuis près de trois semaines, se voyants seulement le temps des repas ou des cours._

_Il lui manqué vraiment, et elle se demandait si elle lui manquait aussi. Bien sûre, ils étaient officiellement ensemble depuis des semaines, mais il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. A vrai dire, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'il le fasse, au point qu'elle se disait qu'elle ne saurait pas quoi répondre si un jour il le faisait._

_Hermione soupira alors qu'elle revenait à la Tour des Gryffondors après une longue nuit de travail. Elle espéré raiment que toutes ces heures passées sur ses livres et ses notes paieraient finalement. Ca valait le coup. Ces sept années avaient vraiment été stressante mais la semaine prochaine, après les examens, tout serai fini. Fini l'école, fini la vie comme elle la connaissait, et le début de quelque chose d'inconnu. Cela semblait être un vrai cliché, mais elle se rendait finalement compte à quel point s'était vrai. Hermione ne savait pas ce qui se passerait quand ses amis et elle descendraient du train pour la dernière fois._

_« Hé, ici Granger ! » dit une voix trainante ce qui la sortit de ses pensées._

_Hermione sourit et se retourna pour faire face au propriétaire de la voix._

_Drago marchait dans l'ombre et s'approcha d'elle, l'entourant fermement de ses bras._

_« Tu m'as manqué Hermione. »_

_« Toi aussi, tu m'as manquée. » répondit-elle, savourant le fait d'être dans ses bras pour la première fois depuis des semaines._

_Elle posa sa tête contre son torse. Drago la pressa contre le mur, et s'appuya contre elle._

_« Ca a été trop long. Tu devrais faire une petite pause dans tes révisions. Tu ne veux pas faire surchauffer ton cerveau, n'est ce pas ? » Lui demanda t'il d'une voix rauque à son oreille._

_« Une pause dans les révisions ? Comment pouvait-il suggérer ca ?! » Pensa t'elle._

_Ses lèvres voyagèrent plus bas et ses mains suivirent le même chemin. A la réflexion, une pause semblait être une bonne idée maintenant._

_« Ca fait encore plus longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas retrouvé seul dans une salle de classe vide. Qu'en penses-tu ? Encore une fois, pour le bon temps d'antan. »_

_Tout en disant ceci, Drago balada ses mains de haut en bas de sa poitrine. Hermione essaya de penser à une bonne raison pour laquelle ils ne devaient pas allé dans la salle à quelques pas d'eux, mais les mains de Drago se baladaient de plus en plus bas, ce qui l'empêcha de penser plus longuement._

_« J'ai une meilleure idée. » dit Hermione._

_Elle saisit sa main et commença à marcher vers la Salle de Bains des Préfets._

_Dés qu'ils y arrivèrent, Hermione jeta une série de sorts de verrouillage et de silence, avant d'allumer l'une des douches et de l'entrainer avec elle sous la cascade d'eau chaude._

_Cette fois, c'était Drago qui était contre le mur, Hermione s'attaquant voracement à sa bouche et sa mâchoire. __**(Ndt : Cannibale la p'tite Hermione, enfin a sa place, je ferais pareil ! xd) **_

_Soudainement, les trois semaines précédentes semblèrent comme une éternité. Elle pressé son corps contre le sien, son désir grandissant à chaque seconde._

_Hermione commença à arracher leurs vêtements, seulement arrêté par Drago qui lui attrapa le poignet._

_« Impatient mon Amour ? » demanda Drago en riant légèrement._

_Hermione ne répondit pas, et retira violement son poignet de l'emprise de la main de Drago, recommandant à déboutonner son pantalon. Elle se laissa aller à un cri de triomphe quand elle réussi finalement, et les fit glisser avant de s'occuper de ses propres vêtements._

_Drago rit, l'observant lutter afin de se débarrasser de ses vêtements humides._

_Hermione lui sourit d'un air satisfait avant de le repousser contre le mur et de se mettre à genoux. Elle avait déjà essayé de le faire à plusieurs reprises, mais Drago l'avait toujours arrêté avant qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit._

_« Hermione, tu connais mon point de vue à propos de ceci. » dit Drago impatiemment._

_Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas, au contraire. Mais il ne voulait pas que Hermione le fasse. Ca semblait seulement approprié aux prostitués, ce qu'elle n'était pas !_

_« Mais je veux le faire… » Répondit Hermione en enroulant sa main autour de son érection et posant ses lèvres dessus, le regardant d'une façon qui l'empêchait de protester encore un instant._

_Elle dirigea sa langue sur le bout, doucement, avant de le prendre autant qu'elle pouvait dans sa bouche. __**(Ndt : ben oui, Drago c'est pas n'importe qui, et il a pas n'importe quoi ! mdr) **__Drago grogna, essayant de ne pas s'enfoncer plus dans sa bouche, se sentant si bien en elle._

_C'est presque céleste. Il s'appuya un peu plus contre le mur, la laissant donné le rythme qu'elle voulait. Hermione fit sa langue se baladait tout le long de son pénis, avant de le reprendre dans sa bouche._

_Hermione s'occupa de ses boules __**(Ndt : pas très très poli tout ca ! ^^)**__ de sa main gauche, alternant entre de doux massages du bout de ses doigts, et des pressions tendres. Les yeux de Drago roulèrent, et il vint presque. C'était dur pour lui de se rappeler pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu que Hermione le fasse avant. Elle y était si douée. Mais ce qui le fit venir fut quand Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement alors qu'il était dans sa bouche. Ce son vibra en lui, résonnant dans tout son corps. Son corps devint rigide alors que l'orgasme le prenait._

_Après qu'il se soit remis, Drago plaqua Hermione contre le sol, l'eau de la douche battant contre son dos. Il lui donna un long baiser, se surprenant à apprécier le gout de son sperme contre ses lèvres. Il fit glisser sa bouche contre son cou et son estomac, faisant une pause pour prêter un peu plus d'attention à ses seins. Drago la taquina de ses doigts sans pourtant entrer en elle. Hermione le supplia d'arrêter de la taquiner ainsi._

_Décidant de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait, Drago l'embrassa profondément tout en entrant en elle. Ils soupirèrent tous deux de contentement. Ces trois semaines avaient été beaucoup trop longues. Hermione s'agit sous lui, afin qu'il commence à se mouvoir en elle. Il prit un rythme rapide qui fit rapidement Hermione lutté pour résister à ses poussées frénétiques. Hermione haleta finalement, arquant son corps contre celui de Drago._

_« Je t'aime. » Chuchota-t-il dans son oreille comme son propre orgasme le prenait._

_Hermione dirigea une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Drago._

_« Je t'aime aussi. » répondit-elle tandis que, ses bras ne le retenant plus, Drago s'effondra sur elle._

_Hermione mania gauchement sa baguette, qui n'était pas loin d'eux, et éteignit la douche._

_« Voudrais-tu être à moi pour toujours ? » demanda Drago, posant sa tête contre son cou, et fermant les yeux._

_Hermione le regarda, se demandant si ce qu'elle entendait n'était pas seulement un tour de son esprit._

_« Pour toujours et à jamais. Tant que tu me veux. » Lui dit Hermione après un long silence._

_Drago trifouilla son pantalon pour prendre quelque chose, avant de prendre sa main gauche et de lui glisser quelque chose dessus._

_« Prouve-le. »_

_**Et voila, fin du chapitre (et non pas de la fic ! xd) ! **_

_**Vous en pensez quoi ?**_

_**Reviews svp ! **_

_**Oh et pour info, il reste 6 chapitres ! x)**_

_**A la prochaine ! =)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**New chapter…encore ! Je suis trop gentille ! Ptdr**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_Chapitre 10_

_Hermione baissa les yeux sur ce que Drago lui donnait, voyant quelque chose brillé__** (Ndt : Non ? Tu crois…Crétine va !!! Non je suis pas dégouté, pas du tout, je vois pas ce que vous voulais dire… Ou un peu alors, mais un tout petit petit peu…^^)**__ à la lumière des torches. Elle haleta. Impossible. Il est impossible qu'il suggère ce qu'elle pensait qu'il suggérait…_

_« Drago ? Que … » bégaya Hermione._

_Elle lui jeta un regard rapide avant de reposer ses yeux sur ce qu'elle avait dans la main gauche._

_« Tu n'es pas sérieux ! »_

_« A vrai dire, si, plutôt. »_

_L'expression de son visage montrait qu'il ne plaisantait pas, loin de là._

_« Mais on est ensemble que depuis quelque mois… » Rétorqua Hermione._

_« Pourquoi je me prends la tête sur sa proposition ? »pensa-t-elle. « N'avait-elle pas rêvé de nombreuses fois du jour où il le ferait ? N'avait-elle pas rêvé d'eux deux ayant des enfants aux cheveux blond bouclés courant et d'eux deux vieillissant ensemble ? »_

_« Dans le monde de la magie, on se marie assez rapidement. » expliqua Drago._

_Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle réagissait comme ca. _

_« Les femmes ne sont-elles pas d'habitude presser de se marier ? » pensa t'il. « Peut être s'attendait elle à ce que ce soit plus romantique, quelque chose comme une bougie éclairant un diner, et lui se mettant à genoux devant une foule de personnes dans un restaurant chic. Etait ce ce genre de choses que les femmes aiment ? Mais Drago ne pensait pas que Hermione était l'une d'entre elle. »_

_Quand une autre pensée le frappa._

_« Tu ne veux pas m'épouser ? C'est ca ? »_

_« Non, non, ce n'est pas ca. C'est juste…si rapide. » Dit Hermione, maniant gauchement ses mots._

_« Dis juste OUI, idiote va ! »pensa-t-elle._

_« Qu'est ce que cela changerait que nous attendions quelques mois de plus ou non ? Je t'aime et tu m'aimes. Cela va-t-il changer dans quelques mois ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu veux me dire à propos de notre relation ? » Demanda Drago, la levant et la tirant contre lui._

_Hermione le regarda fixement pendant une seconde avant de secouer la tête et de baisser son regard vers le sol. Il soupira et se mit à genoux._

_« Hermione, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela arrive quand nous sommes entrés dans cette pièce cette nuit. Mais tu es profondément ancrée en moi, et maintenant, je ne peux tout simplement pas voir mon avenir sans toi. J'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu pour rester avec toi. Pour l'amour de Merlin, je suis en réalité devenu quelques peu ami avec Ron et Harry et le reste de la maison des Gryffondors pour toi. »_

_« Drago… » Chuchota Hermione, regardant au loin._

_« Pourquoi fait-il ca ? » pensa t'elle, en priant pour évitez qu'elle commence à pleurer._

_Drago saisit ses mains et continua._

_« Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais tu m'as changé. Et bien sûre parfois tu m'agaces comme c'est pas permit, mais j'aimerais vraiment passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. » Dit Drago._

_Il trouva la force de rouler des yeux quand il se rendit compte à quel point ce qu'il disait semblait sentimental._

_« Je sais que tu penses que c'est trop tôt mais moi non. Hermione, veux tu m'épousé s'il te plait ? »_

_« Drago Malfoy » souffla t'elle à nouveau, secouant la tête légèrement._

_Drago en eu le souffle coupé, se préparant à ce qu'elle dise non._

_« Dis juste oui idiote, tu le regretteras si tu ne le fais pas ! » pensa t'elle._

_Elle resta silencieuse pendant une minute regardant fixement les yeux suppliant de Drago._

_Avant que Hermione ne puisse s'en empêcher, sa réponse lui échappa._

_« Oui. »_

_Drago soupira de soulagement. Il l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il avait, tout en l'appuyant contre le mur, prêt à réitérer l'expérience de tout à l'heure. __**(Ndt : traduction : c'est repartie pour un tour ! lool)**_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hermione se retourna sur le dos, et fixa le plafond depuis son lit._

_« Etait ce un rêve ? » se demanda t'elle._

_Elle souleva sa main gauche et la regarda. Non, la preuve était sous ses yeux. Ce n'était certainement pas un rêve. Elle et Drago étaient fiancés._

_Elle avait besoin de le dire à quelqu'un. Elle devait le dire à quelqu'un. Hermione sortit de son lit et s'habilla lentement, revoyant mentalement ses options._

_Elle ne pouvait pas le dire à Ginny, elle crierait de surprise et ensuite, tout le monde le saurait. Et Hermione n'était pas sûre de pouvoir affronter ca._

_Elle ne pouvait pas le dire à Ron._

_Lavande et Parvati s'assuraient que tout le monde le sache : elles étaient les plus grandes commères de tout Poudlard._

_Elle le dirait à Harry. Pourquoi n'y avait elle pas pensé immédiatement. Ils se disent tout._

_Hermione descendit en courant dans la Salle Commune et la parcourut du regard afin de trouver Harry. Il était assis confortablement dans un fauteuil avec Ron et Ginny._

_« Heyy. Salut. Euh..Harry, je peux te parler s'il te plait ? »_

_« Sûr. » dit Harry, regardant les deux autres en haussant des épaules._

_Ensemble ils descendirent dans le Grande Salle et prirent quelques toasts avant de se diriger vers le lac._

_Ils firent une première fois le tour du lac avant que Harry ne brise le silence. _

_« Bon, de quoi tu voulais parler ? »_

_Hermione s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil au lac, réfléchissant à la manière de le dire à Harry._

_Harry la regardait, interrogateur. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face, et lui tendit brusquement sa main gauche._

_Harry sursauta._

_« Sérieusement ? » _

_C'était tout ce qu'il était capable de dire. Hermione acquiesça_

_Harry siffla tout en prenant sa main et en inspectant l'anneau. C'était un anneau magnifique maintenant qu'elle prenait le temps de le regarder. C'était un cercle de diamants, posé sur un autre cercle de diamants, le tout sur un anneau de platine._

_Harry la tira dans une étreinte serrée. _

_« Waouh, Hermione c'est merveilleux. Je suis si content pour toi. »_

_« Merci. Mais tu ne penses pas que c'est trop tôt ? C'est la seule chose à laquelle j'arrive à penser… On est ensemble que depuis quelques mois ! »_

_« Hermione, mes parents se sont marries l'été après la fin de leur Septième Année alors qu'ils étaient ensemble que depuis le Noël précédent. Vous deux êtes ensemble depuis beaucoup plus longtemps ! » Dit Harry en la prenant dans ses bras et la menant autour du lac comme auparavant._

_Elle pensa aux autres couples qu'elle connaissait. Tonks et Lupin s'étaient mariés alors qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis moins d'une semaine. Comme Bill et Fleur. Peut être est ce ainsi que cela se passe dans le monde de la magie._

_« Vous deux serez très heureux ensemble. Encore plus que vous ne l'êtes maintenant. »_

_« Tu penses ? » demanda Hermione._

_Harry acquiesça._

_Drago et elle pouvaient-ils vraiment avoir un avenir ensemble ?_

_**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? A la base je voulais le poster hier soir, mais mon ordi a beugué et a effacé toute ma traduction donc j'avais un peu la haine … !**_

_**Bref, ca vous plait ?**_

_**A la prochaine ! =)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey hey les jeunes ! Désolé je sais je n'ai pas écrit depuis longtemps, que la honte s'abatte sur moi… ^^**_

_**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! Bisous bisous**_

_Chapitre 11_

Draco vérifia son reflet dans le miroir, le visage serré dans la concentration alors qu'il cherchait à mettre ce fichu nœud papillon droit. Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour J. Hermione et Drago allaient être aujourd'hui mariés. Ils allaient d'abord avoir un mariage moldus, quelque chose que ses parents avaient décrété comme obligatoire. Il ne se souciait pas de ce genre de mariage, il voulait juste de se marier. Ils auraient pu aller à Fidji et a sauté sur un manche à balai pour tout ce que ça lui faisait. Donc, ici, il était dans une chambre bien fermée à l'arrière d'une église non loin de la maison des parents d'Hermione. Un coup de marteau a retenti à la porte.

«Entrez », dit Draco.

Harry entra dans la chambre. Etonnament, Draco avait nommé Harry en tant que témoin, et Ron, et Neville seraient ses garçons d'honneurs. Les deux hommes avaient créé une sorte de lien très étroit en quelques mois depuis que Draco et Hermione commencé à voir les uns les autres. Drago jouait avec son nœud papillon, avant de lancer ses mains en signe de reddition.

"Hé, mon pote, que tu pourrais m'aider avec cette chose?"

"Bien sûr, pas de problème. » dit Harry, marchant devant lui et redressant sa cravate. «Ca devient chaud là-bas. Comment te sens-tu? Es-tu prêt pour cela? "

«Je crois que je suis plus prêt pour cela que Hermione," Draco dit avec un rire.

Elle était tellement inquiète à propos du mariage, elle laissait sa mère, et Ginny et Mrs Weasley prendre en charge toute la planification. Mais elle a accepté de donner Draco le mariage qu'il voulait parce qu'elle s'est dit qu'il avait tant fait pour elle.

«Tu l'as déjà vu? »

«Ouais. Elle a l'air si belle. Te souviens-tu comment elle regardait le Bal de Noël? Prendre cela et le multiplier par environ une centaine. "Harry.

Il frappa Draco sur le dos.

"Allez, c'est l'heure !"

«Oh, Hermione, tu es superbe." Dit Ginny à Hermione alors qu'elle aidait ajuster son voile.

Hermione regarda son reflet et a failli ne pas reconnaître la femme qui la regardait. Sa robe était d'un blanc pur et avait un corsage sans bretelles ornées de perles. La jupe était fermée sur le côté et quelques couches minces de soie tombaient doucement vers le sol. Ginny avait mis trois heures pour la tenue de Hermione et son maquillage. Elle n'aurait vraiment pas du tout pu faire mieux.

"Hé, je peux avoir un moment seul avec la jeune mariée», dit une voix de la porte.

Après que tout le monde ait quitté la salle, Hermione se retourna pour découvrir son père debout à la porte la regarder avec crainte.

"Waouh ! Ma chérie, tu es magnifique!"

Hermione résisté à l'envie de rouler ses yeux. C'est la seule chose que tout le monde pouvait père l'attira dans une étreinte, faisant attention à ne pas gâcher son voile ou une robe.

«Comment avez-vous grandi si vite?" demanda son père, en la tenant à bout de bras.

Ses yeux vitreux, un peu comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une petite boite. Hermione le regarda, incrédule avant de l'ouvrir pour faire apparaître un rang de perles. Il l'aida à mettre autour de son cou.

«Ca appartenait à ma mère. Il est dans la famille depuis plusieurs générations. "

"Merci papa." Hermione dit, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Il entoura son bras autour de sa taille.

"Allez ma puce. Il est temps de te donner. "M. Granger a dit, en lui tendant un bouquet de roses.

Il la conduit aux portes qui conduisaient à la salle bondée. Ginny, Luna, et Lavande la suivaient en portant fleurs et bagues, Hermione respirait difficilement.

"Draco est derrière ces portes, et t'attend. Oublie tout le monde, focalise toi sur lui seulement. "pensa Hermione.

La pensée de Draco attendant devant le prêtre remplie Hermione d'un enthousiasme inattendu. Elle pouvait le faire. On commença a joué la marche nuptiale et Hermione et son père entrèrent enfin.

« Je t'aime, papa." Hermione souffla avant de commencer à marcher dans l'allée.

Tous dans la salle se levèrent et leur firent face, haletant et souriant en regardant Hermione descendre l'allée. La mâchoire de Drago tomba. Harry avait tort. Elle était si belle, les mots ne pouvaient pas le décrire. Elle rougit et sourit comme elle se dirigeait vers lui, les yeux fixés sur son visage.

"N'est-elle pas magnifique. » dit-il à personne en particulier, mais il n'a pas attendu d'entendre la réponse.

Il ne se sentit pas Harry aggripait son épaule pendant un bref moment non plus.

Là, il attendait elle. Juste quelques pas de plus, se dit-elle. Hermione ferma ses yeux et le reste de la pièce disparu. Draco lui sourit comme elle s'approcha. Elle était presque là.

Quand ils arrivèrent finalement à l'avant de l'église, le père d'Hermione ajusté son voile et mit sa main dans celle de Drago. Donnant à Drago une tape dans le dos, M. Granger pris sa place à côté de son épouse. Les yeux du prêtre balayèrent la salle avant de commencer.

«Très chers amis, nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour assister au mariage de ce jeune couple. Qui donne cette femme? Dit-il. M. et Mme Granger s'avança et dit qu'ils donnaient Hermione à Drago. Elle leur sourit avant de retourner à Draco.

«Je vois un tel amour entre ces deux âmes. Je voudrais commencer par une prière et je souhaite que le couple le répète après moi. "

«Seigneur aide nous à nous rappeler lorsque  
nous nous sommes rencontrés et  
l'amour fort qui a grandi entre nous.  
A travailler notre amour dans des choses pratiques,

afin que rien jamais ne nous sépare.

Nous demandons à la fois l'amour,

et des cœurs toujours prêts à demander pardon  
ainsi qu'à pardonner.  
Seigneur, nous mettons notre  
le mariage entre vos mains "

«Amen», dirent Drago et Hermione après avoir répété le discours après le prêtre, ne rompant toujours pas le contact visuel avec l'autre.

«Avant que les voeux traditionnels soient échangés, la mariée et le marié ont écrit chacun leurs propres vœux pour l'autre." Dit le prêtre. Il regarda Draco afin qu'il commence. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

«Moi, Draco, j'affirme mon amour pour toi, Hermione, comme je t'invite à partager ma vie. Tu es la plus belle, intelligente, et généreuse personne que j'ai jamais connu, et je promets de toujours te respecter. Avec gentillesse, désintéressement et confiance, je travaillerais à tes côtés pour créer une vie merveilleuse. "dit Drago, répétant les mots qu'il lui avait pris deux semaines à écrire. Hermione laissa sortir les larmes qu'elle avait retenues.

"Draco, tu es mon partenaire dans la vie et mon seul véritable amour. Je vais chérir notre union et je t'aime de plus en plus chaque jour que je ne le fait auparavant. Je vais te faire confiance et te respecter, rire et pleurer avec toi, t'aimer fidèlement dans les bons et mauvais moments, peu importe les obstacles que nous auront, nous les affronteront ensemble. A partir de ce jour, tu auras ma main, mon cœur, et mon amour. "dit Hermione.

Ils regardèrent le prêtre pour qu'il continue.

"Puis-je avoir les bagues s'il te plait ?"

Harry s'avança et tendit les deux anneaux à Drago et Hermione.

« Voulez vous Hermione, prendre Drago en tant que légitime époux ? »

"Je le veux."

"Voulez-vous, Draco, prendre Hermione en tant que légitime épouse?

"Je le veux."

"Promettez vous tous deux, en la présence de vos amis et de votre famille de continuer ensemble et en toutes circonstances en tant que mari et femme ? Promettez vous tous deux d'aimer, de chérir, et de respectez l'un l'autre à travers les années ? "

"Nous le faisons." Dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Le prêtre demanda ensuite si quelqu'un s'opposait à ce mariage, Hermione regarda enfin la chapelle. Elle pouvait voir que sa mère pleurait ainsi que plusieurs autres personnes. Plusieurs de leurs amis de Poudlard la regardaient en souriant.

"Vous pouvez embrassé la mariée."

Draco la prit par la taille et lui donna un long baiser passionné qui fit naître plusieurs sifflements de loups dans la foule.

Mesdames et Messieurs, C'est pour moi un grand plaisir d'être le premier à présenter M. et Mme Drago Malefoy."

_**Alors alors ?? Review svp ! **_

_**Bsx bsx**_

_**A la prochaine ! **_

_**=))**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Salut tout le monde ! Enfin les vacances, ca fait vraiment plaisir ! =D**_

_**Comme petit cadeau de Noël, je vous offre une OS à la demande ! xD Dites moi ce que vous voulez à peu près, et vos désirs seront des ordres ! **_

_**Bsx bsx**_

_Chapitre 12_

_Draco sourit et attrapa Hermione à la manière de jeunes mariés pour la transporter hors de la salle de réception. Elle poussa un petit cri et s'accrocha à son cou. Il passa derrière l'hôtel là où ils pourraient transplaner sans être vu. Mais quand ils arrivèrent là, ils trouvèrent Ron qui les attendaient, ce qui perturba Hermione. __Il se balançait sur ses pieds nerveusement. ___

_« Je voulais te dire quelque chose avant que vous partiez. » commença Ron._

_«Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été favorable à vous deux et je suis vraiment désolé. __Tu as intérêt à bien te comporter avec elle Drago, Hermione, c'est la fille sur un million__. Maman a toujours dit qu'elle est de la famille, donc je suppose que je voulais, je voulais juste te dire bienvenue dans la famille Drago. »___

_Les yeux de Hermione se remplirent de larmes à nouveau alors qu'elle se levait et marchait vers Ron, l'enveloppant dans une étreinte serrée. __Draco arriva derrière elle et serra la main de Ron. _

_«Merci, Ron. »___

_Hermione s'éveilla comme la lumière du matin entrait par la fenêtre, elle sortit prendre un bain de lumière. __Elle s'étira paresseusement, les draps la couvrant glissèrent jusqu'à sa taille, laissant sa poitrine nue. Elle se tourna sur le côté pour trouver le lit vide. ___

_Etait-ce un rêve? __Non, la chambre et la vue sur la campagne italienne par sa fenêtre prouvaient définitivement que ce n'était pas un rêve. __Hermione sortit du lit, remis la robe de soie qu'elle avait jeté sur le plancher. _

_« Draco? » ___

_"Dans la cuisine. Je suis juste là. __Ne bouge pas. » répondit Drago._

_Hermione haussa les sourcils et se recoucha confortablement sur les coussins. Draco revint dans la chambre avec deux bols dans ses mains. _

_«Bonjour»___

_«Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Hermione, en regardant dans les bols, s'attendant à trouver des céréales, au lieu de ça, elle trouve des fraises et ce qui semblait être du chocolat. Elle le regardait curieusement. ___

_« N'inquiète pas ta jolie petite tête sur ça. __Vient t'allonger et profite au maximum. »_

_Il la poussa légèrement, l'embrassant légèrement sur la bouche. __Draco pris une fraise trempée dans le chocolat et fit le tour de son cou avec, laissant une traînée de chocolat qu'il a ensuite léché doucement. ___

_Il continua de déplacer la fraise sur son corps, dessinant des motifs complexes avec le chocolat, le léchant tout en descendant. Hermione le regardait comme il descendait plus bas sur ses jambes, le regardant avec nostalgie et intérêt. __Il descendit vers l'intérieur de la cuisse de sa jambe droite, s'arrêtant juste avant son entrée, répétant le processus sur sa jambe gauche, s'arrêtant là où sa jambe rencontre son bassin. __Hermione laissa échapper un soupir de frustration, se tortillant un peu. ___

_Draco rit en la voyant se tordre, avant de la prendre en pitié.__ Écartant ses lèvres, il lapa le chocolat, savourant le goût de ce mélange avec son propre jus, comme s'il était l'Elixir de Vie lui-même, en appuyant le bout de sa langue sur son clitoris, la plainte qu'elle émit sonnait comme une musique à ses oreilles.__  
__Hermione le fit remonter, son visage au niveau du sien et appuya ses lèvres contre les siennes, en ayant assez de ses bêtises. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, après l'avoir débarrasser de son boxer, le tirant plus près. ___

_«Je t'aime», murmura Draco, enveloppant ses bras autour d'elle comme le sommeil l'emportait. __Il enfouit sa tête dans son épaule, la rejoignant dans l'inconscient._

_**Et voila ! Alors alors ??**_

_**A la prochaine !**_

_**=)) **_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hello everybody ! J'ai honte, désolé je n'ai pas écrit depuis longtemps, mais l'année du bac oblige..._**

**_Bref voici la suite, sachant qu'il ne reste que 3 chapitres en comptant celui là ! Voila ! =))_**

**_Bonne lecture._**

_Chapitre 13_

_Drago soupira alors qu'il passait la porte de chez lui. Il ne travaillait au Ministère que depuis un mois, mais avait l'impression d'y être depuis des lustres. Parfois, il envisageait de quitter son travail et d'aidé Hermione à tenir la librairie qu'elle allait ouvrir. _

_Au début, Drago avait été surpris qu'elle veuille ouvrir sa propre affaire, en particulier parce qu'il pensait qu'elle souhaitait, tout comme lui, un poste au Ministère, mais, il l'avait soutenu.  
_

_Hermione et lui étaient mariés depuis seulement deux mois, mais chaque jour était comme un nouvelle aventure. Toutefois, il ne s'attendait à cette nouvelle aventure qui l'attendait en ce jeudi soir. Alors qu'il entrait dans sa chambre pour enlever ses vêtements, et passait un jean et un pull, il trouve quelque chose d'étrange l'attendant sur le lit. Posée sur le lit, il y avait une minuscule paire de chaussettes qui aurait pu appartenir à une poupée._

_« Qu'est ce que c'est ?! » se demanda-t-il à voix haute, tout en ramassant les chaussettes pour les regarder de plus près_

_Sous les chaussettes, il y avait petite enveloppe carré, sur laquelle son nom avait été écrit, et à ce qui semblait, par la main d'Hermione. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et y trouva une carte de couleur verte et jaune vif, avec des petits blocs sur le devant. Il ouvrit la carte et lu la note : « Cher Drago, que préfères tu ? Un garçon ? Une fille ? Baisers, Hermione. »_

_Drago se figea un instant avant de s'élancer à travers la maison en appelant Hermione. Il la trouve dans l'office, recroquevillée sur un canapé, un livre sur les genoux. Elle leva les yeux, surprise comme Drago bondissait dans la pièce._

_« Oh tu es là ! Comment était ta journée ? » le questionna t'elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait nonchalant._

_« On va avoir un bébé ? » demanda Drago, le souffle coupé._

_Son cœur battait plus vite que celui d'un colibri en plein vol, dans un mélange de peur et d'excitation. Il n'est pas tout à fait sûr d'être prêt à être père. Bien sûre qu'il serait un meilleur père que son propre père, mais que faire s'il se plantait ?_

_« Oui. Je viens de le découvrir aujourd'hui. » Dit Hermione, le visage illuminé de joie._

_Drago la souleva, et la fit tourner en l'ai tout en chantant qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant !_

_Les huit prochains mois furent ponctuées de montagne russe, de sautes d'humeur et d'envies tout aussi étrange les unes que les autres._

_Drago était étonné de s'en sortir vivant, car Hermione avait donné plus d'une fois l'impression qu'elle allait lui lancer un Avada Kedavra. Comme la date fatidique arrivait, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se proposer mutuellement une quantité de prénoms, en effet, ils ne voulaient pas savoir le sexe du bébé._

_Il n'était pas certain de savoir s'il préférait un garçon ou une fille, il adorerait une petite fille qu'il pourrait chouchouter à excès, mais en même temps, il aurait bien aimé un garçon avec qui il aurait pu jouer au Quiddich, bien qu'il puisse le faire aussi avec une fille !_

_Et enfin, le grand jour arriva, et leur bébé honora le monde de sa présence. A ce moment là précis, Drago ne se soucia de plus rien d'autre au monde. Tenir son bébé pour la toute première fois dans ses bras, c'était merveilleux._

_Elle avait des mèches de cheveux bruns clairs et des yeux de la même couleur que les siens. Son doigt s'enroulait autour du sien tel un fermoir, avec une grande force, et elle le regardait d'un air inquiet._

_« Nous ne lui avons toujours pas choisi de prénom. » commenta Hermione, en caressant la tête de son bébé._

_Elle regarda Drago d'un air interrogateur :_

_« Qu'en penses-tu ? »_

_« Anita Roma Malfoy. Grâce de Rome… » dit Drago, pensif._

_« Anita Roma ? C'est parfait, tout comme elle ! » dit Hermione en souriant._

_Elle embrassa le bébé sur le front et lui dit :_

_« Bienvenu au monde, Anita. »_

_On frappa à la porte, Ron suivit des récemment mariés Harry et Luna, rentrèrent. Luna roucoula au dessus du bébé, et demanda l'autorisation de le prendre dans ses bras, criant qu'elle ne pouvait pas attendre d'en avoir un._

_« Puis je la tenir ? » demanda Ron, en tendant maladroitement ses bras à Harry qui la portait._

_Harry lui passa Anita prudemment, tout en plaçant ses bras de façon à supporter correctement sa tête, il sourit alors qu'elle le regardait._

_« Elle est belle, vous ne trouvez pas ? »_

_« Oui c'est vrai. » confirma Drago. « Ron, j'ai réfléchi, souhaites tu être son parrain ? »_

_« Moi ? Je…euh, vraiment ?! » balbutia Ron, le visage rouge de confusion._

_Il se reprit bien vite et ajouta :_

_« Bien sûr, j'en serais honoré ! »_

**_Et voila !!!! _**

**_Merci merci merci ! xDD_**

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu tout de même !_**

**_A la prochaine !_**

**_=))_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Eh oui, j'écrit DEJA la suite ! Je m'impressione moi même ! =))_**

**_Bon, en tout cas sachez que ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre...Eh oui ! ^^_**

**_Bonne lecture_**

_Chapitre 14_

_Anita regardait le long train d'écarlate devant elle nerveusement. Son coeur battait d'excitation comme elle regardait les autres éléves dirent au revoir à leur famille._

_"Et si je n'ai pas d'amis?" demanda t-elle en regardant ses parents._

_Hermione lui sourit d'un air rassurant._

_"Tu auras beaucoup d'amis ! Reste juste toi même," dit-elle tout en rhabillant correctement Tristan._

_L'autre frère d'Anita, Adair, avait sept ans, et était à l'école, il n'avait donc pas pu venir dire au revoir à sa soeur._

_"Je fais quoi si je suis à Gryffondor?" demanda Anita en lancant un regard suppliant à Drago._

_"Alors ta mère et moi seront très fière de toi!" repondit-il simplement._

_"Et si je suis à Serpentard?"_

_"Alors je serais extrément fier de toi et t'offrirait un nouveau balai. Aïe! Hermione, était-ce vraiment nécessaire?" demanda Drago en se frottant l'épaule, là où Hermione l'avait frappé._

_Le coup de sifflet retentit, et les étudiants autour d'eux commencérent à monter tant le train, tout en parlant, excités._

_"Mais Papa, si je suis à Poufsouffle?" demanda Anita avec effroi, s'aggripant à son bras._

_Drago soupira._

_"Peu importe la maison dans laquelle tu seras, ta mère et moi seront toujours très fier de toi. Si tu es à Serpentard, j'espére que tu te feras des amis dans, et à l'extérieur de ta maison. Si tu es à Serdaigle, j'espère que tu y trouveras tes marques. Et si tu es à Gryffondor, trouve toi des amis comme ta mère la fait avec Oncle Harry et Ron." dit Drago, caressant les long cheveux bruns de sa fille._

_Hermione leva les yeux sur son mari, fier de lui.  
Anita ouvrit la vouche à nouveau, mais Drago lui coupa la parole._

_"Ce n'est pas important non plus si tu es à Poufsouffle! Maintenant, monte dans ce train."_

_Anita hocha la tête et serra fermement contre elle ses deux parents et donna à Tristan un bisou sur la joue avant de monter en vitesse dans le train.  
Drago mit son bras autour de la taille d'Hermione._

_"Elle ira bien, n'est ce pas?" dit Hermione, tandis que le train partait._

_"Bien sûr que oui. Elle y arrivera," dit Drago._

_Tristan commenca à pleurer quand il remarqua que sa soeur était réellement partie._

_"Tristan, chut, tout ira bien," dit Hermione en douceur, tout en lui caressant le dos."Sissy sera de retour à Noël."_

_

* * *

_

_Chers Maman et Papa,_

_Poudlard est exactement comme vous l'avez décrit, c'est incroyable.  
Les classes sont si grandes et je commence à me faire quelques amis vraiment incroyable.  
Professeur Londubat me raconte des histoires sur l'époque où vous étiez à l'école. Avez-vous vraiment transformé Papa en furet ?! _

_Je voulais vraiment vous écrire une lettre longue, mais j'ai déjà beaucoup de devoirs à faire alors je dois faire court.  
Vous me manquez tous beaucoup. Faite un bisou à Tristan pour moi et dites à Adair qu'il me manque.  
Je vous écrirez plus longuement la semaine prochaine. _

_Je vous aimes, _

_Anita _

_P.S. J'ai oublié de vous le dire, j'ai été mise à Gryffondor._

_

* * *

_

_Hermione observait, amusée depuis le lit de Anita, la jeune fille déballé sa malle, bavardant avec animation de sa sixième année.  
__Bien sûr, elle parlait de ses amis, ses deux meilleurs amis rappelaient beaucoup à Hermione son amitié avec Harry et Ron .  
Elle parlait du fait qu'elle gardait un oeil sur Adair autant qu'elle le pouvait pour sa première année, il a été mis à Serdaigle. Et puis elle parla de lui, comme elle appelle ce garçon de Serpentard. __Il était le fils Blaise Zambini, Gianni._

_"C'est un cauchemard, sincérement. Il me parle gentiment, mais se bat constamment avec Geoffrey et Adam. Je ne sais pas comment je vais tenir une année encore avec lui !" dit Anina, tout en essayant de caser tous ses vétements dans son armoir. "Je le hais !"_

_"Tu sais, ton père avait l'habitude de se comporter exactement de la même façon. On ne se comprenait vraiment pas, et pourtant, on a fini ensemble. Et de la façon dont tu parles de Gianni, j'ai bien l'impression que tu pourrais suivre nos traces !" dit Hermione, en toute connaissance de cause._

_Anita s'étouffa._

_"Merlin, j'espère que tu as tort, je n'imagine même pas craquer pour ce..ce... crétin !" dit Anita en s'asseyant à côté de sa mère._

_Elle croisa les jambes et regarda curieusement sa mère._

_"Comment Papa et toi avaient fait pour finir ensemble ? A chaque fois que je te le demande, tu dis que tu m'expliqueras quand je serais plus grande."_

_Hermione, jusqu'à ce jour, rougissait toujours autant à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à comment Drago et elle avaient fini ensemble.  
Elle avait toujours éviter de le raconter à Anita, mais elle pensa que Anita était surement assez grande pour écouter l'histoire. Elle aura dix-sept ans dans quelques temps après tout._

_"Waouh, ma fille va avoir dix-sept ans,"pensa Hermione en état de choc._

_Ca semblait être encore hier qu'elle la tenait dans ses bras pour la première fois, étonnée qu'elle et Drago aient pu créer quelque chose de si parfait._

_"Maman ?"_

_Hermione fut sorti de sa torpeur par Anita qui la regardait avec impatience._

_"S'il te plais, racontes moi ! "_

_"D'accord, c'est arrivé lors de notre Septième Année à Poudlard..."_

* * *

_Deux ans plus tard...._

_"Prêt Papa ?" demanda Anita, lui offrant son bras droit._

_Elle portait la robe de mariée de sa mère, et regardait avec enthousiasme la porte qui la séparait de celui qui serait bientôt son mari._

_"Non je ne suis pas prêt," répondit honnétement Drago._

_Il n'était pas prêt, mais il descendit néammoins l'allée et mit sa main dans celle d'un Gianni impatient, avant de prendre sa place à côté de Hermione.  
Elle prit sa main et la pressa comme le couple devant eux disaient "Je le veux".  
Et l'histoire se répétait à nouveau..._

**_Je poserais sans doute le chapitre demain !_**

**_A la prochaine!_**

**_=))_**

**_Alors alors ? Verdict ?_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Here it is ! Le tout dernier chapitre de l'histoire !!  
Je vous laisse en profiter sans plus attendre ! _**

**_Bonne lecture._**

_Chapitre 15_

_Les statistiques disent que l'homme est toujours le premier à partir. Donc si c'est vrai, pourquoi est ce Drago qui est assis près du lit de sa femme,de près de soixante cinq ans, mourante ?  
Il regardait ses petits-enfants et arriére-petits-enfants venir dire au revoir avant que ses enfants en viennent._

_"Tristan, prend soin de ton père pour moi s'il te plait,"dit Hermione en serrant la main de son fils cadet._

_Il hocha la tête, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Anita et Adair._

_"Je suis si fier de vous tous! Vous êtes les choses les plus belles qui ne me soient jamais arrivés."_

_Depuis maintenant un an,Hermione était tombé de malade et était de plus en plus faible. Le guérisseur avait dit qu'il y avait plusieurs solutions possibles, mais Hermione pensait que son heure était venue, et que sa prochaine aventure l'attendait.  
Tout le monde sortit de la chambre, laissant Drago seul, lui tenant la main, ne voulant pas lui dire au revoir._

_"Ne pars pas mainteant," la supplia t'il comme sa respiration devenait irréguliére._

_Non, elle ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant. Drago ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. Il n'était pas près à la voir partir. Hermione s'obligea à ouvrir les yeux._

_"Je t'attendrais. Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra,"murmura t'elle._

_Drago hocha la tête et l'embrassa une dernière fois en lui disant qu'il l'aimait, avant que les yeux de Hermione se ferme pour la dernière fois, et que sa respiration s'arrète.  
Drago carressa ses cheveux d'argent qui l'entouraient tels une auréole, et laissa une seule larme coulait sur sa joue._

* * *

_Cela fait déjà cinq ans que Hermione est partie. C'était dur pour tout le monde, plus particuliérement pour Drago qui était surpris d'avoir tenu une année sans elle, et encore plus cinq ans. Tristan lui rendait visite et l'emmenait marcher suprès de sa tombe tous les samedis._

_Aujourd'hui, il avait 89 ans. Ses enfants l'avaient invité à un diner et il avait rencontré son arrière-arrière-petite-fille pour la première fois ce soir là, et qui portait le nom de Hermione. C'était un tout petit bébé de seulement quatre mois. Sa famille s'était tellement agrandis en seulement quelques années remarqua t'il en jetant un coup d'oeil tout autour de la salle de réception où la soirée se déroulait._

_Quelqu'uns de ses amis et de ceux de Hermione étaient prèsents, Harry et sa fille, Rosaline, qui était le portrait craché de sa mère, étaient là, Ron et sa femme, avec leur cinq enfants, Neville était décédé l'an dernier et sa présence leur manquait à tous._

_Drago s'habilla avec lassitude pour aller se coucher, se rejouant la soirée dans sa tête, mais agacé par les boutons de sa chemise de nuit, il appela un elfe de maison._

_"Le maître désire t'il quelque chose de plus ?" demanda l'elfe de maison d'une voix grincante en aidant Drago à se coucher._

_"Non merci. Tu peux aller te reposer maintenant."_

_Les yeux déjà grand ouvert de l'elfe s'écarquillérent quand Drago le renvoya._

_Drago ferma les yeux, et s'endormit rapidement._

* * *

_Quand il se réveilla, Drago voulut se gifler pour vérifier qu'il ne révait pas. Devant lui, s'étendait Poudlard dans toute sa gloire, au soleil couchant, il n'avait pas mis le pied ici depuis cinquante ans, lorsque Tristan avait été diplomé.  
Il regarda autour de lui, et remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans les wagons. Comme il descendait de ceux ci, il remarqua quelque chose de particulier, il était habillé d'une robe poupre, il ne portait décidement pas ça quand il s'était couché.  
Et là, Drago remarqua quelque chose d'encore plus étrange. Il leva sa main pour la regarder plus attentivement, et vit que celle ci n'était plus ridée, mais lisse comme quand il avait dix-sept ans._

_"Je dois surement rêvé," dit Drago tout haut, en se promenant sur la rive, le long du lac, de leur arbre._

_Comme il s'approchait de plus en plus, il distingua une foule de personne. Il pouvait voir plusieurs de ces anciens professeurs, sa mère et sa tante Andromeda. Debout, sur le côté, se trouvait un homme qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Harry, et qui avait passé son bras autour d'une femme au cheveux roux, c'était certainement les parents de Harry. Et là il vu son ange, la seule chose qui pouvait lui assurer qu'il ne révait pas._

_Hermione se tenait debout, sous l'ombre de l'arbre, vêtu d'une robe d'été blanche. Elle semblait rayonné comme il s'approchait et l'attrapait par le bras._

_"Qu'est ce qui t'a pris si lontemps ?"_

_"Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre," murmura t'il, attrapant ses lévres afin de l'embrasser profondément._

_Faiblement, il pouvait entendre les applaudissements, mais il n'y préta aucune attention._

_Il était à Hermione, à nouveau, à jamais..._

**_Waouh, ca fait bizarre, car là ca y est, c'est définitivement fini !! Oui moi aussi je suis triste, mais bon...mdr_**

**_En tout cas, si vous voulais d'autre histoire Drago/Hermione, sachait que j'en ai écrit une, et que je fait aussi un receuil de OS sur ce même couple !! _**

**_Voila voila, j'ai était ravi de traduire cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu, et ce jusqu'à la fin !_**

**_Bisous bisous, et à la prochaine!  
=)))_**


	16. P'tit mot de moi

**_Hello tout le monde !_**

**_Non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, c'est juste un p'tit mot pour vous remercier !  
Pour toutes les reviews je pense avoir répondu personnellement, sauf à Stéphanie, à qui je souhaite dire merci puisuq'elle ne laisse pas souvent de reviews comme elle l'a dit elle même, donc merci à elle, ca me touche ! =))  
Et même si beaucoup n'ont pas laissé de reviews, il y a eu quand même beaucoup de visiteurs. Ce n'est pas pour me vanter, mais prenons seulement le nombre de visiteurs du mois de février : 648. Et seulement en février ! xD Non je ne dis pas sa pour me la jouer ! mdr_**

**_En bref, merci beaucoup ! _**

**_X.o.x.o  
=))_**


End file.
